


Are you seeing this (PoI)?

by asteropewrites



Series: Are you seeing this? [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asteropewrites/pseuds/asteropewrites
Summary: John Reese happens across a slayer fight.
Series: Are you seeing this? [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1338127
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Are you seeing this (PoI)?

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely AU. The timelines are jacked. Canon-schmanon. It's early days PoI (before Root and added Bear), and post-Chosen where they all lived in Cleveland briefly, and now Giles, Xan, and Faith are on their way to London returning to (or starting) the new Watcher's Council/Slayer School. Giles and Xan aren't in this, but Xan is splitting time between Africa and England. Giles needs a vacation (from Andrew mostly), and Faith is doing good.

“Finch, are you seeing this?” John took another swing at the low-level thug and ducked another kick from his buddy. Further down the alley, where the streetlights didn’t quite reach, a woman in a tank and leather pants was fighting something large, white, and vaguely reptilian. Reese had seen plenty of things when he was involved with the CIA, but that took the whole bakery. 

“Yes, Mister Reese, I *am* seeing that. I suggest you finish up with Bianchi’s associates and give her a hand.”

“I’m not sure a hand will cover it,” Reese grunted, incapacitating the goon and his friend before pulling out his Sig. Taking a moment to reload, he said, “It does have six kneecaps, however.”

“That should give you plenty of opportunities to incapacitate it.”

“Let’s hope it doesn’t have any friends.” 

“I’d advise you not to waste any time, Mr. Reese.”

They watched as the girl backflipped onto the metal railing of the fire escape, and he took all six shots in quick succession while she was still out of range. In its agony, its broad milky white tail whipped out and swept John’s legs. He hit the ground hard, rolled, and unloaded a few more rounds into what John thought might be its head. Once the thing was relatively down, she produced a sword from seemingly nowhere, leaped down, and beheaded it. 

“Thanks for the assist.” Her Boston drawl clear as she offered him a hand.

He took it and was surprised as she jerked him to his feet with ease. 

“You square?” She asked.

He let a small smile touch his lips as he re-holstered his gun. “Five by five.” He nodded at the creature. “What is that thing?”

“I’m not gonna even try to pronounce that, yo.” She wiped the blade on the thing’s hide. “It comes creepy-crawling out of the sewer every twenty-six years and takes a bite of any kid—human or animal—it can find and then sets things on fire.”

“What?”

“Yeah, I know. Speaking of fire…” She jumped higher than humanly possible and grabbed a bag hanging from one of the rails. She pulled out a bottle and a pack of matches before slinging it back over her shoulder. Unstoppering the bottle, she poured the yellow-sunshine liquid all over the thing and stuffed the bottle back in her bag. She lit a few matches and dropped them in strategic points all over the liquid. A burst of sunshine yellow flames lit the night. Reese squinted at the rapidly burning remains that somehow ended up purple instead of yellow or white.

“New in town. Just passing through, really. Name’s Faith.” She kicked the pile of ashes, spreading them further apart on the grimy concrete. “Wanna get a drink later?”

“Say no,” Finch responded. “It looks like she broke out of a California Correctional Facility in 2003.”

She laughed. “Aw, your friend doesn’t like me.” 

Reese blinked at her. There was no way she could—

“Maybe later then.” She looked him up and down. “I do like a man’s suit crumpled on my floor.” 

She gave him a saucy wink, and flipped back up to the rooftop in a matter of seconds, out of sight before he even finished his thought. He looked again at the purple ashes before being distracted by the two goons he’d left against the wall. 

Well. Time to finish the job. Bianchi wasn’t going to get away with this particular scam again. He popped the trunk and loaded them before they became too alert.

“We have a new number,” Finch said as John walked through the door. He was frowning at several monitors. John didn’t think that boded well for anyone.

“Oh?” John crossed the floor and rubbed Bear’s head when he reached the side of Finch’s workstation.

“Three of them actually.”

"Three?" John groaned. "This isn't going to be like--"

“No. No. One is a taxpayer number issued in California for a British national. And the other two were born in the US. All three shared the same last residence in Cleveland, Ohio. So they’re all connected.”

“Cleveland? That’s pretty far away.” He tossed one of Bear’s toys. “Aren’t most numbers local?”

“Oh. Well." Finch tapped a few more keys and tilted the monitor in Reese's direction. "They still are.” He pointed to the current reservations onscreen. “I do believe you might take the young lady up on that drink. Wear the Hugo Boss, and don’t be late.” 

“You know I don’t fight in the Hugo Boss, Finch.”

“Precisely.” Finch gave him half a smile. “Now get going.”


End file.
